After the Triangle Part 2: What Happens Next
by raven's daughter13
Summary: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TRIANGLE AND AFTER PART ONE, DO NOT READ. Raven and Beast Boy are back from their honey moon, and something is wrong with Raven.. SHE'S PREGNANT! So what's going to happen? Read to find out. Summary sucks, but story is better. Review please.


After the Triangle

Part **2**

**Author's Note: Hey! OMG I'm like soooooooooooooooo srry I haven't posted anything in like forever! I was on crutches for a bit, then went camping and sprain my ankle, then got sick, then my birthday, then Christmas, then my computer got a virus, and some other stuff! Well anyway I really hope my readers haven't abandoned me…Plz review, follow, and favorite! Oh and I apologize for Raven being OOC… I also DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, wish I did…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS BUT I WISH I DID!**

_Previously on The Triangle: 'Ugh..What's wrong with me?' 'Think about what has happened…' Knowledge said. 'What?' 'Check your calendar,' Knowledge said. Raven got up and did what Knowledge said to do. When she got to her calendar, she literally almost fainted on the spot. She then realized what her problem was. First, her head was hurting like hell. Second, She was throwing up. Third, her period was seven days late. That could only mean one thing…she was pregnant!_

Chapter 1: What Do I Do?!

_'Oh my god! What do I do? How do I tell Beast Boy? How the hell do I tell the rest of the team? How will they react? How will I be able to do my duties on the team?' _Raven had all of these thoughts (and more) going through her head when she finally realized what was going on. She was simply clueless on what to do because her mother hadn't talked to her about this before. She suddenly felt alone…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

_'Oh great. It's probably Beast Boy and/or Cyborg,'_ she thought. _'I can't face anyone now!'_

"Friend Raven, may I please come in? I heard you were feeling unwell," Starfire said very gently.

_'Oh good it's just Starfire.' _

"Um ya Starfire. You can come in." Upon hearing those words, Starfire let the door slide open and closed it quickly and quietly. She floated over slowly to where her friend was. Raven was currently sitting in a rocking position on her bed with her back against the corner with her hood on. Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder and said, "Friend, are you experiencing the 'flew of the stomach'?"

"No," Raven said glumly shifting herself to see her friend by uncurling herself. "I wish it was that Star, but it isn't."

"Then what is wrong my friend."

"Starfire, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone no matter how badly you wish to tell someone?'

"Of course friend Raven! I will not speak of it! Now please, tell me what is wrong."

"Ummm okay. Starfire, I-I'm pregnant…" Raven said her voice dying off as she turned away from Starfire afraid of seeing her reaction.

"OH MY GOD! I wish to be the bumgorf's k'norfka!" Starfire shouted at the top of her lungs floating up to the ceiling of the room with glee.

"Starfire! Be quiet! I don't want anyone to know! At least not yet…" Raven pleaded with Starfire eyes wide and worried.

"But friend Raven, you have to tell friend Beast Boy and then the rest of the team!"

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him or the rest of the team! What do I do because I honestly have no idea of how to handle this situation. I'm scared Starfire."

"Do not worry friend Raven," said Starfire floating down landing next to her friend gently pulling her into a tight embrace. "I will help you through this. The first thing to do is to tell friend Beast Boy."

"But I don't know how he will react or how to tell him!"

"Just go up to him, and just say it. And I'm sure he'll be filled with the happiness."

"Thanks Starfire."

"You are most welcome friend Raven," Starfire pulled away from Raven. "Now, I'm going find and tell friend Beast Boy to come see you."

"Okay…" Raven said. And with that, Starfire left the room to find Raven's husband…

Chapter 2: Telling the Beast Boy

Starfire walked down the long corridor to go to the med lab were Beast Boy and Cyborg were preparing tests for Raven. When she got there, she waited for the automatic metal doors to slide open. She floated into the room quietly and went towards her friends.

"Friends," she said looking at the sharp, long needles and all the beeping monitors. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Star," said Beast Boy turning around to face her. "I'm just helping Cyborg get some tests ready to make sure Rae is okay."

"Oh! That won't be necessary friend Beast Boy."

"And why not?" asked Cyborg turning around. His expression matched that of his green companion's.

"Friend Raven and I have spoken only moments ago, and she said that she will be fine."

"Then why was she throwing up earlier?" Cyborg asked still confused.

"I cannot tell." She turned to face Beast Boy. "Friend Beast Boy, friend Raven wishes to speak with you alone."

"Okay. Where is she?"

"She is currently residing in your room." With that being said, Beast Boy walked out of the med lab and quickly walked down the long corridor, the same one Starfire had came from, to Raven and his room, leaving Starfire and Cyborg alone with all the cold, metal, beeping machines in the cold and silent med lab. Upon arriving at their door, he knocked gently.

"Raven," he said barley above a whisper. "You in here?"

"Yes," she replied in the same tone of voice. He let the automatic doors do their thing and slide open. When they opened all the way, he walked into the room and went to where his wife was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hey babe. Star said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Ya."

"Okay can you tell me what it is?"

"Will you promise not to get mad or freak out?"

"Ummm yes." His look was that of uncertainty due to her question, and his wife didn't buy it. "I swear I won't freak out. Promise. Cross my heart hope to die."

"Okay. Well first off, I'm not sick in any type of way."

"Well that's good."

"…*sigh*… Beast Boy, I'm… I'm…"

"Your what?"

"I'm…pregnant…"

"Y-y-y-your pregnant?!"

"Y-y-yes…" Upon hearing this, Beast Boy froze. He had a million thoughts going through his head. _'What will the baby look like? Will it have our powers? Will it have the Beast inside? Will it have some demonic powers? _

"Beast Boy?...Beast Boy?...Hello?" Raven was shaking her husband by the shoulders trying to get him to snap out of his day dream or whatever he was doing.

"Huh? Hamah?Wha goin' on?" Beast Boy jumped in the air and had a startled expression on his features not remembering what he had just been told.

"You okay?"

"Um ya…why wouldn't I be?"

"I just told you that I'm pregnant."

"Oh…yea…I forgot… OH MY GOOD! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Beast Boy shrieked when realization finally settled in.

"Are you okay with this? I mean we just got married and all, and now I'm telling you that I'm pregnant and…" she was silenced when a forest green finger was placed upon her thin, pale lips.

"Calm down Raven…calm down. I'm perfectly fine with this. It's okay because I always wanted to start a family of my own."

"Really?" Raven asked her eyes wide with unshed tears of happiness.

"Yes."

"Okay." Beast Boy pulled Raven into his lap and they both fell asleep (both a little wet with Raven's tears) even though it was around 2'o clock in the afternoon…

Chapter 3: The Rest Of The Team Finds Out

**(Author's Note: Starfire and Cyborg are still in the med lab from where Beast Boy left them and are in the middle of a conversation of their own…)**

"Starfire! Come on! Please tell me!"

"No! I can not friend Cyborg! I promised friend Raven!"

"So! Can't you please just tell me what is up with Raven! She's like my little sister."

"No!"

"Please! I won't ask you for anything else! I promise! Come on Star! Please!"

"NO! I CAN NOT TELL YOU THAT FRIEND RAVEN IS PREGNANT! Woops…. I mean IGNORE EVERYTHING I JUST SAID!"

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you just say that Raven, our Raven, my little sister Raven, is going to be a mother?"

"Ummm no. No I did not. I didn't say anything."

"No. You just said Raven is pregnant, and don't try to lie because I can look in my memory banks, which I did, and you **DID** say that Raven is pregnant!"

"Okay. Okay. Please don't tell anyone! Friend Raven will do the harm to me! She told me not to tell anyone until she was ready! Please don't say anything! I beg of you friend Cyborg!" Starfire said, her eyes pleading with her metal friend.

"I won't, but Robin's got to find out sometime ya know."

"Find out about what?" Robin said suddenly making an appearance by causally walking into the room after hearing the commotion down the corridor in his room.

"Nothing friend Robin! Me and friend Cyborg were…er…just talking about something!" Starfire exclaimed floating quickly out of the room and going down the hall towards her room to avoid saying anything else. As she flew out of sight, Robin turned towards his metal friend with a questioning look on his face. Cyborg turned his head quickly away from his leader/friend to look out the window at something that was "very" interesting at the moment.

"Cyborg, tell me what you and Starfire were talking about," demanded Robin in his leader voice with his arms folded across his chest with a stern look on his face. Cyborg knew he meant business, but he still didn't want to tell.

"I don't know if I should because Star wasn't even supposed to tell me in the first place!"

"Why?"

"Because Raven said not to tell anyone!"

"Oh so Raven knows this thing that I don't know too?"

"Yes and I think Beast Boy knows now too."

"How come everyone knows but me?!"

"Ok first of all, Bumblebee doesn't know yet and second because we all don't know what you would do if you were told!"

"I am the leader! I should know!"

"See! This is what I'm talking about! You're so uptight!"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE TEAM!"

"Fine! Raven is pregnant! There. You happy now?" Robin froze. He had a blank stare on his face. "See! This is why we didn't want to tell you!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah well anyway I have to set up some tests to give to Raven." Cyborg then pushed Robin out the door and punched in the code to close and lock it, and he got back to doing what he was doing by putting away and getting out different machines.

**{scene break}**

(**Author's Note: Raven and Beast Boy are now up and are talking to Starfire. They are in the middle of a conversation. Raven is mad…)**

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING AND YET YOU GO AND SAY SOMETHING ANYWAY!"

"Friend Raven, calm down! It just slipped! Friend Cyborg was pressuring me! I got confused and it slipped!"

"I KNOW BUT YOU ALSO SAID THAT ROBIN WAS THERE WHEN YOU LEFT! THAT MEANS HE WILL KNOW NOW!"

"So. Calm down!"

"Ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You were only helping."

"I hate to break this up, but I think that since Cyborg knows he might want to run all these crazy tests on you and the baby to make sure ya'll are both alright," Beast Boy said speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

"Yea ok well he can come get me if he wants to."

"Okay."

"I want to meditate." With that being said, she shooed her alien friend and her green husband out the room and closed the door so she could meditate in piece.

Chapter 4: Month 4 Into the Pregnancy

**(Author's Note: Cyborg told Bumblebee the news so she knows. Also, due to Raven being half-demon, she gets really violent mood swings, and due to the Azarathian part of her, she will find out how many she is preggo with and she won't be able to know the genders until the 7th month of her pregnancy. Also, I would like to thank my awesome friend for helping me come up with the idea for the beginning of this chapter!)**

"Oh friends! Isn't today not a most glorious day?" asked Starfire cheerfully. She was currently on the roof with her girl Titan friends: Raven and Bumblebee.

"Ya Star. It sure is," came Bumblebee's reply.

"Ya it's a good day," agreed Raven. She was currently four months into her pregnancy and she was starting to show. Her mood swings also started to kick in, but luckily for the others, it wasn't the violent ones yet, it was only the ones that made her act a **little** like Starfire.

"Friends! I have a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Starfire.

"And what might that be?" questioned Raven.

"Ya because if it's anything like what happened last week then I want no part in it," added Bumblebee.

**FLASHBACK**

"Friends! Let us make of the cake!" shouted Starfire floating into the kitchen towards her friends Raven and Bumblebee with bags filled with everything needed to make a cake.

"Yes! And it better be chocolate!" replied Bumblebee already getting the cake mix out of the bag.

"I'll help out as long as I get the first piece," answered Raven with a smirk.

**{ 1 hour later }**

"Put out the fire!" shouted Bumblebee flying into the air freaking out.

"Where is the fire extinguisher?" asked Raven also freaking out and forgetting that she could use her powers to put out the fire.

"Do not worry friends! I have found it!" Starfire burst into the room holding the fire extinguisher out towards the fire that was erupting from the oven. She pulled the trigger and the foam exploded from the fire extinguisher and went all over the poor alien girl for she had it backwards.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" shouted Robin as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and he entered the tower. Once this was said, some cake mix fell on his head from the ceiling..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh no friends! It will most defiantly not be like last week!" Starfire reassured her friends.

"*Phew* Thank Azar!" exclaimed Raven with a sigh.

"Okay," said Bumblebee. "What is your idea then."

"Okay then friends, let us partake in what you humans call a photo! Wouldn't that be most delightful?" asked Starfire with hopeful eyes.

"You mean like a group selfie?" asked Bumblebee.

"What is a selfie?" asked Starfire confused.

"Never mind…"

"Star, go get the camera that's on the counter in the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg were using it this morning to get some blackmail on Robin," said Raven. Upon receiving those instructions, Starfire flew into the common room to the kitchen to get the camera and flew back to her friends on the roof.

"Friends! I have obtained the shiny object known as the camera," said Starfire coming back to her friends. "Come! Squish together for the picture!" They all got together and took a group photo.

"Looking good ladies," said Beast Boy coming up to his wife. "Hey babe," he leaned down to kiss her. "Cyborg wants to see how many we having."

"And the gender," added Bumblebee.

"Nope," replied Raven.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Due to me being half Azarathian, we won't be able to figure out the gender until the seventh month, but we can figure out if we are having one, twins, etc."

"Oh."

"Yea so come on babe." Beast Boy stood up and helped his pregnant wife up. Together, they made their way towards the med lab. Upon arriving, the automatic doors swooshed open to reveal Cyborg plugging in the monitor.

"Hey you two love birds," Cyborg said with a cheery smile. "Hop up on the bed Raven, and we'll figure out how many little Beast Boys are in there." Raven made a face, but did as she was told and got onto the bed and laid down. She knew the drill and pulled up her shirt to let her metal friend rub the cold gel on her stomach. "Okay now let's see," said Cyborg rubbing the thingy (I don't know what it's called) around her belly. "Well. It's looks like your having…TWINS!"

"TWINS?!" exclaimed both Raven and Beast Boy at the same time.

"Yep. I'll just leave you too to soak in the new information." With that being said, Cyborg left the room.

"So…twins.." said Beast Boy with his silly grin plastered upon his face.

"Yep," Raven said looking at her husband with a small smile. He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. The sun was starting to set and the both fell asleep in each other's arms on a bed in the med lab.

Chapter 5: Month 7 Into the Pregnancy

The purple haired half-demon awoke up early this morning. Early than usual. She could barley sleep that night because of what was to happen that day. Today was the day she would find out what the genders of her children would be. Raven got out of the comforts of the bed by moving away her husband's hands from around her waist. She made her way over to her dresser to get a pair of navy sweatpants, a navy tank top, a gray pull over hoodie, and her under garments. After gathering her clothes together, she made her way towards the shower in her bathroom.

**{ 15 minutes later }**

Raven stepped out the shower fifteen minutes later, got dressed, blow dried her hair, and then went into the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. She grabbed her tea kettle and waited for the water to boil, and then she reached up and grabbed her favorite mug ( navy with little black ravens on it that Beast Boy got her for her birthday) to fill it up with the boiling water and tea bag. The sorceress then grabbed her mug and floated up to the roof to watch the sunrise. Once she finished her cup of tea, she decided to meditate while she had the chance to be surrounded by peace and quiet to gather her thoughts before big news was to come.

**{ scene break}**

**Raven and Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy woke up feeling a little cold (due to Raven not being in the bed next to him) and with his arms holding nothing but the thin sheets and thick comforter. He opened his sleepy eyes to realize that his wife was not in the bed with him. He sat straight up in the bed and looked around for her. When he checked the whole tower, he decided that she had to be on the roof because there was no other place for her to be. The green shape shifter took the stairs to the roof, still in his pajamas. Beast Boy opened up the door to come upon one of the most beautiful sight his emerald eyes had ever seen. He saw his wife hovering just slightly off the roof making the sun hit her at the right angle that made her glow like an angel. Even though she was very, **VERY** pregnant now, he still thought she was beautiful. And let's just say that he learned the hard way ** NOT** to mention it to her in front of her face.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said walking into the common room and sat down on the half-circle couch next to his wife. "Is it just me or do you still look as beautiful as ever especially with your belly getting bigger as our munchkins grow?" Raven looked up sharply from her book, which closed as she heard those words, at her green husband with anger in her eyes, even though she knew it was a compliment. Her eyes slowly narrowed ever so slightly. Everyone else in the room at the time, Cyborg and Bumblebee, looked at Beast Boy with their eyes big and round. Beast Boy had not yet realized his major mistake. When he turned to face his wife, he noticed that she now had her four big red demon eyes.

"What the hell did you just say?" Raven shrieked looking like she wanted to through Beast Boy out the big glass window into the ocean.

"Oh, I just said that you look beautiful and your starting to show more, but you are still beautiful." Cyborg and Bumblebee looked at each other then at Beast Boy and Raven. They both knew that if he didn't shut up now, he would be in very deep, deep trouble and most likely be thrown out the big glass window.

"SO YOU THINK I'M FAT?" Raven was standing up now and her hands were glowing with her dark magic. All the lights in the common room shattered leaving the occupants in the dark. Some objects in the kitchen were also starting to become soft and melt.

"N-n-no I wasn't. I was j-just-" Needless to say, Beast Boy wasn't able to finish his sentence. Within 5 seconds, he found himself floating in the middle of the ocean. He let out a frustrated sign and began to swim back to the tower.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hello my beautiful wife and beautiful little boys," Beast Boy called out as he walked up to Raven.

"Good morning Beast Boy, and you do not know if they are little boys, they could be little girls just like their mother" replied Raven.

"Oh boy! More book aholics! Yay!" Raven rolled her eyes at her green husband. She then looked down at her stomach and rubbed it; she really hoped they were both little girls.

"You know what day it is right?" Raven asked her husband a little nervously.

"Of course I do. Today is the day we find out the genders of our children," the green man replied.

"Yep, so are you ready?" the sorceress asked the shape shifter.

"Oh course I am. Let's go," the green man said to his pale wife. He grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. Together, they went inside the tower and down to the med lab to figure out the genders of their unborn children. Once they arrived, they found the rest of the titans waiting for them. They had decided earlier that week that everyone would be there to figure out the gender together as a team, group of friends, and as one big discombobulated family.

"Ok Raven," Cyborg said getting the ultrasound machine out and running. "You ready to figure out the gender of your children?"

"Yes," Raven and Beast Boy whispered nervous and excited at the same time.

"Ok Raven, just hop up on the bed and lie down so we can find out what these little rascals will be." Raven did as she was told and also pulled up her shirt and hoodie so that Cyborg could put the cold gel on her swollen belly. The metal man rubbed the device on her around her stomach looking for her children. "Ok, I think I found them! It looks like…" Everyone of the titans got close together and held hands in a big circle connecting each other as they all waited for the news they've been waiting for for months. "Everyone ready?" Cyborg asked them. They all nodded their heads yes in anticipation. "Ok… Raven and Beast Boy are having… a boy and a girl!" The room then erupted with excited and happy whoops and hollers congratulating the happy couple.

"Yay! Now we have a little Beast Boy and a little Raven!" Beast Boy shouted over the noise to his wife.

"I know," she hollered back. She looked at the room of Titans happy to celebrate this moment with her friends and family. Hopefully, everything will go well without complications when she delivers her children, but for now instead of dwelling on the future, she decided to live in the moment with everyone yelling and celebrating her good fortune.

Chapter 6: Two Weeks Before Her Due Date

She woke up in a fright. She had cold beads of sweat running down her face and was hyperventilating. The sorceress reached down with her hand to the part of the bed she was laying on. She felt everything was wet and moist.

"Beast Boy," she whimpered shaking her husband attempting to wake him up from his deep sleep. "Come on. Please wake up!" She was growing frantic now with the knowledge that her water had indeed broken. "God dammit you lazy ass get your but up!" Raven finally slapped him which successfully woke him up.

"What he asked?" He asked still weary with sleep while rubbing his face where his wife slapped him. "Why did you slap my face?"

"My water broke a few minutes ago. I'm scared because I wasn't due for another two weeks." Raven confessed quietly looking up at her husband with big frightened eyes. His eyes soon mirrored her own after it had registered in his mind that his children were coming.

"Oh my god! Come on let's get to the hospital!" Beast Boy said picking up their bag with clothes in it and his communicator pressing the button on it to send out a distress signal to the rest of the Titans in the tower. He then grabbed his wife by the arm and rushed her out the room towards the T-car.

**{Robin's P.O.V.}**

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* Robin rolled over in his bed and reached for his communicator that was on his bed side table. He looked at it guessing that there was danger, but he saw that is was a distress signal sent from Beast Boy. The communicator automatically pulled up his coordinates to reveal that he had Raven and that they were heading for the T-car. Robin then jumped out of bed, still in pajamas, and ran out his room toward the garage where his R-cycle was parked. As he was walking, he saw Starfire frantically fleeing down the hall.

"Star! Wait up!" He shouted trying to catch up to her.

"Oh boyfriend Robin! Hurry we must go to help friends Raven, Beast Boy, and the unborn bumgorfs!" She shouted grabbing his arm and flying him towards to the garage. Once they got there, they saw Cyborg and Beast Boy already in the car and Bumblebee helping Raven ease herself in.

"Rob," Cyborg said from the driver side window. "You and Star go on the R-cycle and meet us there. If you guys get there first, tell the staff what's coming for them."

"Ok Cy, see you guys there." He and Star got on the R-cycle and left the garage heading toward Jump City.

**{10 minutes later}**

When Robin and Starfire got to the hospital entrance, they burst in the doors and went up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked the Titans.

"Our friend Raven is in the labor," Starfire told the lady with wide eyes. "She needs the assistant."

"Yeah they should be here any minute," Robin stated. "Could you get a room ready for her when she arrives?"

"Of course, anything for the Teen Titans," she replied pulling up something on her computer screen. "A room is set up and we have a doctor who specializes in this area on their way here. We also have two nurses who will meet her outside to wheel her in. I'll take you there now so that you can wait for her there."

"Ok thank you," Robin said. He took Starfire by the arm and together they followed the receptionist down the hall to the elevator.

**{scene break Raven's P.O.V}**

They are now all pilled in the room waiting for the doctor to come in. It has now been an hour and 30 minutes since Raven's water has broke, and her contractions are about ten minutes apart. She is laying in the bed with it elevated to her comfort.

"Ow! Ouch! Ahhh!" Raven shrieked in pain grabbing her husband's hand. She squeezed his hand until the contraction had passed. She sighed in relief, but she knew that the pain would soon come again. The good thing was that they had given her a shot with some numbing medicine in it that relieved the pain a lot, but it still hurt. She felt like she was being ripped apart. "When is the doctor going to get here?" she asked. Speaking of the doctor…

"Hello," said the doctor walking swiftly into the room. "My name is Dr. Calisto and I will be helping you with your delivery today." The doctor was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She had blonde hair that was cut in a hairstyle similar to Raven's, but longer with her tips dyed black; she also had dark hazel colored eyes that complimented her skin tone. "I'm going to do an exam to see how far along you are before we do anything." While performing her exam, she made a face and then went out the room and came back in with an ultrasound machine.

"What is it doctor?" asked Beast Boy nervously due to what the doctor was doing.

"I believe that the babies are breached, so I'm checking to make sure. If they are, she will have to have an emergency C-section," Dr. Calisto told the Titans. They all exchanged concerned expressions, but Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other with scared eyes and expressions. "Yep. They are most defiantly breached. We'll have to get you to a room now so that we can operate.

**{scene break…1 hour later}**

They were all back in the room, but Raven will still asleep because the anesthesia they gave her. Because the babies were two weeks premature, they had to do some tests to make sure they were healthy. Raven began to toss and turn, most likely waking up from the anesthesia.

"Were are my babies?" She asked looking around the room frantically. Beast Boy or her children were nowhere to be found.

"Relax girl," Bumblebee said coming to stand next to her. "Green bean went down to the nursery to see if they are done with the tests and if they can bring them here."

"Tests?"

"Yeah, they were two weeks premature, so they had to follow protocol."

"Oh…" At this moment, the green man walked into the room.

"They are bringing them here!" He yelled, his eyes wide with excitement. As soon as those words left his mouth, the two nurses who wheeled her in each wheeled in a baby in the little box thing **(what is that called?)**. Everyone stared in awe at how cute they were. The little girl had purple hair like her mother with one green streak going down the middle of her head with a charka stone and really pale green skin. She also had emerald green eyes, pointed ears, and a fang that resembled her dad's. The little boy had green hair like his father with one purple streak going down the middle of his head with a charka stone and grey skin like his mother. He also had violet eyes, the shade of his mother's, pointy ears, and a fang. Raven and Beast Boy both looked at their children and instantly fell in love with them and drooled over their beauty.

"Ok so what are their names?" asked Cyborg in anticipation.

"Well Raven gets to name the girl, and I get to name the boy," Beast Boy tells them not looking up from his children.

"So what are the bumgorfs's names?"

"The girl's name is… Arella Jade Logan."

"And the boy's name is… Mark Alex Logan."

"Awe what cute names!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"Oh yes! What wonderful names!" Starfire added.

"Yeah, they are. Can I hold one?" asked Robin.

"Me, too?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure," Raven said as she and Beast Boy gave their children to their family to hold. The both looked around and new that their family was complete…

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so once again I wanted to say sorry about the wait! I have two questions for you guys…**

**1.) Can someone tell me how to actually make chapters? I don't know how and I would like to learn how.**

**2.) Should I write a story about the Titans through one of Raven and Beast Boy's children? If so, say in a review which one I should use.**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE IN REVIEWS!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for future stories, put it in a review!**

**Thanks again for reading! Review, follow, and fav please!**

**~Raven'sdaughter 13**


End file.
